Samus Aran
Samus Aran is an elite bounty hunter from the planet Zebes. The P Team storyline Samus First appeard in The P Team's Journey and she to this day is an important member to The P Team. The Grand Summer Season Trek In TGSST She Plays A Major Role, Like Jorgen And The Other 4, She Along With Her Allies Take a Vacation But was Stop By Vilgax And His Alliance, She, Like Knuckles and The others,Meet The B Team, They Work With Each other To Find The Elements To Defeat Vilgax and His Alliance, She and Flapjack deal With Meltdown and they did It, she later meets Luigi ,Meowth and The Go Away Team Telling each other to look for the elements and be Loyal To The B Team,She Is Kidnap By Dark Knuckles(Later Reform Shadowness) And The Kids To Vilgax's Lair, Later her Armor Is Stripped By Veger And Create her Long Time Enemy Clone,Dark Samus, She Later Escape From Vilgax's Base With Someone Who Is Already A Member Of B Team, She Finds The P Team and rejoin, they went to the dessert to find the mummy elements and defeat both of her and Knuckles' enemies, Count Veger and Dark Samus, She Put It End To Dark Samus as Payback As Revenge, Knuckles Let Veger Go For a Second Chance, She Is Chosen By Knuckles To Fight Vilgax, Like B and P Team She helped Bender And The Others To Fight Off Mecha Bender and Mecha Knuckles, After Vilgax and Discord's Defeat, She Stayed On The P Team Side and Remember of Her Own Ex Boyfriend,Master Cheif. She Reappeared Again In P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, Once Again A Major Role. She then fights with her group and a new group called The Scorpion Squad to defeat Galactus. She returns once more in the fight with Discord and Sigma. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Samus Is a Fifth In Command To Knuckles, Cause Of Her Smart and Fighting Ability. Friends: Adam(Metroid), Knuckles, Nigel, Grim, Master Chief, Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, the B Team, Miracle Elite, the Scorpion Squad, Enemies: Ridely, Dark Samus, Kraid, Mother Brain, Discord, Vilgax, Veger, Liquid Snake, Alec, and their Allegiance, Malachite's Empire, Galactus, Zeus, Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Princes Phobos, the Sith Stalker Trivia *Samus has had a long hatred for Ridley and the Space Pirates. *Samus is Lizbeth's role model *Samus may have lost her armor to Veger, but Adam Lion and Raiden gave her new armor which is same, but more powerful then the old one. *In The P Team storyline she and the Master Chief were once a couple but they broke up because their love got in the way of their work, although after Totally Mobian Spies the two met each other again and have decided to try again. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Hurting Heroes Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Speedsters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Whip-Users Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Byronic Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:One-Man Army